An electronic control tendency of an automobile gets ahead quickly, and an event which previously depended upon a driver's judgment is also controlled by a computer loaded on a vehicle.
As one example, there is an automatic brake control device in which a distance between a subject vehicle and a vehicle ahead (distance between the vehicles) is monitored by a radar, and when the distance between the vehicles becomes abnormally short, brake control is performed automatically, and when collision occurs, damage is suppressed to a small level (see patent document 1 for example).    Patent Document 1: JP2005-31967A